onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jborg007/Sanji Retrieval Team - The allies they could gain
Synopsis So this has been playing on my mind for a while now, and I know others who think the same, and that is how on earth is the Sanji Retrieval Team going to pull this rescue off. After reading Chapter 845 and reading Sanji talk about how there is no one left for him besides Purin, I thought to myself, surely there has to be possibilities of others who could help the team take down Big Mom and Germa 66. So here is a list of all potential allies that could be involved. (Note this will hopefully be updated as the arc progresses). The SRT itself: Currently the team contains Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Carrot, and Pedro. If you go back to the beginning of the arc, you'd think this team would probably struggle. But now with more and more chapters revealing what's in store for them, they actually could pull this off. Nami currently holds a crucial power through her vivre card, and with the revealing of Big Mom's weather homies, she stands a chance with her own weather abilities. We don't know the full extent of Carrot's and Pedro's power, but if they were capable of holding against Kaido's group, and being teamed up with Chopper and Brook (respectively), it's fair to say they have a good chance to fight out. UPDATE: Nami has since lost her Vivre card, and a significant portion of their power over Big Mom's homies, and her hope that being friends with Lola will give some benefit has washed away. But they all can't do it by themselves, and like any other arc, they need support and this is where the list begins. Potential Allies: Sanji: Yeah I know what you're thinking, he's already part of the crew, but right now he's on the bench. He can't do anything, and not risk the loss of either his hands or Zeff. This is Sanji's arc, and there is no doubt we will see him shine, but until it happens, I gotta put him as a potential ally. He'll probably help out more against his family, since he does have the ability to do so, but not in his current situation. Purin (Pudding): Sanji's bride to be, and also the girl that people either trust or distrust her. And fair enough too, we don't know if she is truely an ally, or if she is secretly manipulating Sanji and purposely lead the Straw Hats into danger. But for now she's on the list. If she was an ally, while she has yet to display any potential strength, she does have the knowledge of the land and all of the Yonko's strengths and abilities (assuming, though it's hard not to think otherwise). We've seen cases where there is someone that was with the bad side at one point helping the heroes out, and she does fit the role well. Pekoms: Pekoms you could say was forced to join the team, or he reluctantly joined up. But he's in this section because he only played a minor role and was taken away pretty quickly by Bege, who ended up shooting him again. Is he dead? doubt it, thanks to his defensive DF powers, he's probably hiding somewhere. Will he remain loyal to Big Mom, or side with the team is unknown, but there is no doubt he's going to have a grudge against Bege, and that would be an impressive fight. He does still owe the Straw Hats for saving his home as well. Ceasar: I really do wish they had have just left this guy back on Punk Hazard, he's been more of a nuisance for the Straw hats than a benefit, and now he finds himself against the clock trying to make giantification possible. Now Ceasar has no love for the Straw Hats, especially the way they have treated him, but he's only got two options: Stay with Big Mom, and hope to make giantification work in the few days he has left, or help the straw hats out and live another day. If he's smart, he'll go the latter and help them out. Gas powers can sure come in handy when you need them to. Reiju: Ah the lovely older sister, Reiju is currently in the same boat as Purin on whether she's a potential ally, or a full on enemy. She clearly has shown more care for Sanji over her other brothers, and even now she has been shown to look after him, albiet to ensure that the marriage goes through. My opinion is that she may be the one to switch sides if it benefits her more. I can definietly see her taking over Germa 66 and walking away, leaving her family behind. But then again, she may be decieving us and is fully committed to the family. Jinbe: Hang on, whatever happened to all the "Jinbe as the next Straw hat member" hype? He appears for a short time and now he's no longer talked about? This is probably the best time for him to return. Luffy refusing to do anything and not listen to anyone, who else is better to knock some sense into him than Jinbe himself. And since he is a former warlord, he definetly has the power to help the team pull this rescue off, not to mention he wants to leave Big Mom, perfect opportunity. Lola: Big Mom's all about family, and we can't have a family without bringing back the first family member ever met! Shame that Lola talks about her mother with care. What her role in this arc would be, I don't know, it would be a tough call between Big Mom and Nami for her. But like everyone else, until proven otherwise, she's on the list. UPDATE: Seems as though Lola is causing more harm than good, and she hasn't even made an appearance yet. It's more likely now that she will be on Nami' side, since Big Mom despises her, but her appearance will probably make things worse. Honourable Mentions Pound: This guy is one of those "I'm not that useful yet I'm going to stick around and help." Since he is Lola's father, he could very well influence her (if she returns) and he's already given plenty of information on Big Mom's crew, so he deserves a mention. Currently he is still in the woods, so he hasn't left yet. Homies: The guys who are forced to do what Nami says, the only help they've given is not getting in the crews way. But since they are forced to work with Nami, they earned a spot on the list, who knows if she can influence the homies Zeus and Prometheus, which could very well be deadly. Worst Generation: Isn't it odd how, besides luffy, none of the worst generation talked about taking on Big Mom, yet 5 of them (including Luffy) ended up in her territory. To me, this seems like it should not be overlooked, especially since Bege is now a part of the family, and Urouge took down one of the commanders, it goes into enough detail that it can be overlooked, yet could be forshadowing something. Perhaps it will only be a temporary alliance, perhaps it won't happen. I'm keeping my options open. Would be an excellent time to bring in another. First Blog so it's not exactly the best, but if anyone has any suggestions on any other potential allies, or thoughts, feel free to let me know. It is pretty much a list to get our hopes up that they might be able to do it. Category:Blog posts